According to Plan
by Tarafina
Summary: When it came to them, nothing goes according to plan. Chlollie!


**_According to Plan_ **

**1/1 **

AC, Victor, Clark and Bart stood anxiously in the elevator awaiting its arrival at their destination. Clark and Bart had just supersped their two League brothers from a town three states over after finding out some interesting information. They were going to need Oliver's input before they did anything and rather than leave anybody behind, they agreed it was time to return to base and discuss everything with their boss. Their timing wasn't exactly what anyone would call good seeing as it was about 4:30 in the morning and Oliver was likely fast asleep. They'd tried calling Chloe at her apartment and even stopped by to see if she needed to be brought into Metropolis but the intrepid reporter was nowhere to be found. The elevator dinged and they climbed off, walking through the dark apartment, hitting the lights to give a better view of their surroundings. They weren't surprised to see that the kitchen and living room area were empty and the bedroom door was closed.

"This can't wait," AC said, shaking his head as he put his hands on his sides.

"Yeah, but Ollie's not really a morning person," Bart reminded, looking rather unconvinced that the best option was waking up their boss.

"He'll appreciate it later," Clark told them, walking toward the door leading to the bedroom.

"It's probably not the smartest idea to barge in unannounced," Victor warned, taking up the rear as the group maneuvered toward the room.

His warning went unheeded as they threw the door open, only to come to a shocked halt.

Lying in bed was not only Oliver Queen, but the missing Watchtower as well. They obviously hadn't heard their arrival as they were snuggled up close in the bed, Oliver's arm wrapped around her body as her head was nestled close beneath his chin. Even with the darkness of the room, it was noticeable that they weren't wearing any clothes beneath the sheet that covered all vital areas.

The League stood in silence before Bart woke them all out of their stupor.

"Dude!" he exclaimed so loudly the couple were roused.

Reflexes honed through their night work had the sleeping couple reacting rather sharply. A trick arrow, that seemed to appear from beneath the pillow, was aimed from Oliver's direction. To Chloe's credit, she wasn't far behind. The sharp hand disks she'd been training to use as her private weapon escaped her hand and flew toward the group. Bart managed to superspeed out of the way and both the trick arrow and disk landed just an inch from each other, embedded deeply in the hard wood wall a very short distance from Victor's face.

A moment later, the couple relaxed, realizing who it was as Victor flipped the light on. They were faced with the wide expressions of the League brothers staring at them in obvious shock. And a little annoyance in Victor's case.

Tiredly, Chloe rubbed her face and wrapped the sheet around her. "Are you going to be here long?" she wondered through a yawn.

Clark snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now we are."

"I'm making coffee," she grumbled, taking the sheet with her as she moved to stand. She leaned back a moment later to kiss Oliver briefly; she lingered longer than meant to as his hand rose to cup her cheek and keep her mouth against his. A cleared throat had them breaking apart before she made her way out of the bedroom. She slid easily through the staring crowd of men, her dark sheet trailing behind her as she ran a hand through her hair and did nothing to hide the yawn escaping her once more.

Bart moved over to the dresser and pulled himself onto it, his legs dangling over the side as he hunched forward and glared at Oliver.

Lazily, Oliver leaned back against the bed, his arms crossing behind his head, against the pillow.

Outside of the room, cupboards could be heard opening and closing rather roughly. Admittedly, Chloe wasn't much of a morning person either until she got a cup or three of coffee into her.

"She's gonna be in a bad mood the rest of the day," Oliver mumbled accusingly.

"Explain," Clark said rather harshly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Boyscout."

"Sweet, mama Chloe has some nice lingerie!" Bart commented, nodding his head toward the lacey green bra lying on the floor. His eyes roamed the room, spotting her panties as well and he grinned foolishly. "Score one for Ollie! Nice!"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

The clothes lying haphazardly across the floor were evidence enough of what happened the night before if the lack of any clothes on the two wasn't enough. It didn't appear to be the first time either, given how at ease the two were with the situation. If they were to really consider the last few months, they'd realize that something had been different between the two. They were more playful with each other; their banter filled with more innuendo than usual. And their touches, though brief before, lingered now. Oliver could often be seen brushing her hair behind her ear or stroking the sliver of skin shown at the small of her back beneath the rim of her shirt and the top of her skirt. They'd ignored the close relation the two had but as they looked back now, it was rather obvious. He may not have kissed her or cuddled up with her in public, but they stood close to each other and they could often be found whispering to each other, their conversations kept secret between each other.

Before they could start asking the questions they were all wondering, Chloe returned with two mugs and crawled back into the bed, handing one to Oliver and cupping her own up near her mouth as she settled back against the headboard.

"What? No brew for us?" Bart whined.

"You woke me up," she replied, frowning at him.

"So when'd this start?" AC wondered, cutting right to the chase.

Chloe and Oliver exchanged looks. "Awhile ago," they said simultaneously.

"And nobody knew…?" Clark asked, exasperated.

"Well…" Chloe's eyes scrunched up and her mouth pursed and she bobbed her head side to side.

"I knew," Victor admitted. "Found 'em making out on a mission last month."

Chloe half-smiled, almost looking apologetic toward Victor. She lifted a shoulder. "And Lois knows. Oh and Lana."

"And Mrs. Kent," Oliver added, nodding.

Chloe took a sip of her coffee, licking her lips. "Mm hmm, and Roy."

"And Bruce."

"And Jimmy."

Oliver lifted a brow thoughtfully. "And that copier boy at the Daily Planet."

"That gossip columnist knew too," Chloe told them but then waved a hand at their questioning expressions. "We _convinced_ her not to print it."

Clark sighed, looking rather annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Sneaking around is half the fun," Chloe told them, lifting her mug of coffee with a grin. Faced with their unamused expressions, she sighed. "We were going to. We were just busy." She shrugged, unapologetic.

"We can see that," AC muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Oliver sent him a withering glare. "There's been a lot going on."

"You've had months!" Clark exclaimed.

"You were there; you know how busy we all were."

"Apparently not too busy to get caught by various people!"

"Unfortunate incidents," Oliver said, nodding.

Admittedly, they really had planned to tell them all. The list of people that found out grew quicker than they could've imagined. For heroes designed to keep secrets and be careful, they had a tendency of getting caught in the wrong situations. With all the work going on for the League and separately for real life, the time simply didn't arise for them to sit down their friends and admit their relationship. And, she wasn't lying when she said it was fun sneaking around.

"Chloelicious," Bart sighed remorsefully. "We coulda been great!"

She smiled at him in amusement. "Sorry Bart."

He put a hand over his heart and frowned. "Ya broke me."

"You'll get over it," Oliver told him, lifting a brow. "So you all know now. Glad we had this chat; you can leave the way you entered. It is way too early."

"Actually, we came for a reason," Victor told him, shaking his head. "And this wasn't it."

"And you implied we were never busy," Chloe mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"All right. Let's hear it," Oliver said. His arm wrapped around Chloe's shoulder as she leaned her head against his arm. The two cuddled in bed, listening to the synopsis of their new mission, all the while drinking coffee and ignoring the uncomfortable shuffling of their friends. So their finding out didn't go exactly according to plan. That wasn't surprising given the lives they lived. Still, they smiled at each other, eyes roaming from the men in front of them to each other. He stroked her shoulder with his thumb and wondered what the group would do if he started kissing her. She looked really sexy in the morning.

"Hey!" Bart complained. "Over here, lovebirds. This is serious! Keeps your paws off each other!" He hopped down off the dresser and shook his head at them in mock chastisement. "Kids these days. Just walking hormones!"

Chloe laughed, shaking her head as she buried her face against Oliver's chest. Sometimes, she really loved her life. She had the greatest group of men in her life than anybody could ever ask for. She felt Oliver kiss the top of her head and her mouth twisted with a smile. And she had one holding onto her that she hoped never let go.

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ Hope you liked this. Reviews are sustenance readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
